Ratchet and Clank: DABDA
by Rickudemus
Summary: Clank has been acting rather strange lately. So strange, that he has to go see a doctor about it. He doesn't want to go, but everyone tells him it's for the best. Even he doesn't understand what's going on.
1. Part 1, Dl

"So, how have you been?" The doctor asks as he leans back on his seat, giving a tiny smile as he kept glancing at the notes he had on his lap and then back at me. I was sitting on the couch where the patients were usually lying down, but I did not feel like it, so I let my legs hang over the edge, while I kept my fingers crossed. I did not belong here.

"Fine, thank you." I responded calmly, the doctor being quite pleasant about my attitude. I did not like this man so much, but I tried my best not to show it.

"Have you been up to much lately?" He questioned as he rest his hand partly on top of the notes, ready to write anything I would say.

"Not really. Miss Apogee said I should take it easy and rest. I do not understand why, though." I commented casually, looking elsewhere. The walls intrigued me more than the conversation, even though they were plain white. Actually, now that I am looking at it more carefully... The walls have a hint of gray and "cream" colour, as the organics would call it. It was such a bizarre colour to me.

"Are you still residing in the Battleship Phoenix?" Another question. All the time, nothing but questions.

"Yes." I kept my answer short, in case my stay would be kept shorter. Of course, I should have known better since these sessions were always the same length; 55 minutes, with the seconds always differing from the last visit. The five minutes were usually extra time, where the doctor would keep telling me to take care of myself and such before I left.

"What have you been up to lately?" He asked, that kind smile still resting on his lips. It would not convince me, though.

"Not much. Just watching Ratchet play those holo-vid comics he loves so much." My response receives a nod and he begins to write. If I could growl like my friend did, I would.

"How is he doing?" He asks, and I begin to grow impatient.

"He is fine. He got really frustrated with one of the games, though. He just could not get through it. I told him to calm down, before he breaks the TV for it." I forced a smile on myself, still looking away. I just want to go home. Not back to Starship Phoenix, but HOME. Back to Ratchet's home. Back to my home. Back to Veldin...

"I'm assuming he did. He always listens to you so well." The doctor says with a soft chuckle. I could only nod, my thoughts firmly locked on Veldin. Why would they not just let us go back home? There are no questions asked for a while and we both sit there in silence. Well, I do, anyway. He is writing something in his notes that I care little to none for. I can hear him stop writing and he shifts on his seat, tapping the notes with his pen. He is hesitant in asking more questions, oddly. It wasn't the first time, but I usually never liked the results. "Where is he now?" He asked and I began to feel anger. Anger, that was somewhat new to me.

"He is in the lobby, waiting for me. We flew here together." I answer bitterly. Was he pretending to be blind now or was he just trying to mock me?

"Who was piloting? Him?" He tilted his head. Although I was not looking directly at him, my vision reached far. Even when I was narrowing my eyes and I could see his smile turn into a sad one when he noticed my displeased expression.

"No. He seemed a little weak. He has been more tired than usual lately. Maybe it is the lack of exercise. He does not do that so much anymore." I reply, receiving another blank nod. That's what he always did.

"Why is that, you think?" The way he asked this one ticked me off. Almost as if he had realized something or found something.

"He said he was retiring. He does not care if his figure goes, or something like that." My answer was not pleasing him in the least, and I felt a little joy in me for that. He would not be able to mock me this time around!

A small sigh escaped from the doctor. He tried his best to contain it, but I could hear it. "Well, Clank, our time is coming to an end." Finally! I jumped off the couch right after he said that, but I would not look at him. He was always making fun of me, so I did not want to. "I will be seeing you next week. Please do take care of yourself until then. You are always free to contact me, if anything comes up." He says politely, but it just angers me.

Still, I had my manners as well. "Thank you. I will see you next week." We both nod and I exit the room before he can say anything else. I didn't want to hear anything else. I just needed to get out of here.

I step into the lobby and look for Ratchet. He usually waits for me here, so where was he now? Maybe he went back to the ship? I sigh as I head for the exit, scanning the area instantly once I leave the building. I still could not see him anywhere. Nervously, I dashed for the ship, saddening a little when I did not see my friend. Where could he have gone?

"BOO!" A loud noise came from behind me and I jumped, falling down on the ground. Panicking, I looked behind me, watching the figure before with wide eyes. "Ha ha, you should SEE the look on your face!" Although I was giving him as angry of a glare I could, he still laughed brighter than ever.

"Could you NOT do that? I was worried for you!" I snapped, getting back on my feet. He still laughed, although he toned it down a bit.

"Sorry, Pal. I won't do it again." He grinned, watching me get on the ship. Like I would let him help me get inside it after that.

"Yes, you will." I commented, waiting for him to get on board before closing the hatch. I pressed the buttons, commanding the ship to take off. The sooner we got out of here, the better.

"I still don't get why you don't wanna fly Aphelion." Ratchet commented as he leaned back, looking pretty relaxed now that he didn't have to fly the ship.

"She is... Talkative." My reply received a very heavy sigh from the lombax.

"You really need to stop pushing others away so much." He said in a worried tone, looking at me in concern. Somehow, I could not afford myself to look at him directly. There was not much I could think of to say after that. I wasn't pushing them away, they were just being too... Proximal. Every minute there would be someone asking if I was alright or if I needed help. There was nothing wrong with me, so why did everyone keep on insisting on it? To my eyes, everyone else lost their minds. After I started going to therapy, which I don't even understand why, they became more careful and started giving my own space. They never act normally as they do. They just act like they feel sorry for me. What on earth happened to us all?

Finally, we made our way back to the Starship Phoenix that was, at the moment, ran by Sasha Phyronix. She was now the mayor of Metropolis, but had taken on a mission that required her to stay on the ship for the time being. For a reason or another, she would not explain the reason that clearly to me and even stranger, Ratchet and I weren't even assigned to do those missions. She said that our mission was to stay in the ship. That was highly questionable and I did question, but the response would always be the same: "You don't have to worry about it. Just relax." Still, if that was the command, then I would obey it, even if I didn't know what it truly meant.

"I'm gonna go play." Ratchet said with a grin as he walked to the lounge room, while Clank stood still for some time. He just watched after Ratchet, but for some reason, was unable to move his legs and follow.

"You're back." He then heard another voice, letting out a faint shudder. He didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment. "How was the... Session?" She asked, smiling faintly.

"You're here." I said sharply, less friendly then I usually would. The tone made the female markazian shift in her place, making her look rather uncomfortable to be standing before me. Once again, I could not bring myself to look at her's, or anyone's, face.

"Yes. I wanted to see how you are doing." She asked, her arms crossed in a way like she was cold.

"I am fine, Talwyn." I replied, staring at the direction where Ratchet left, empty. Why was it that I felt this empty? Why so suddenly? I can't even bring myself to remember why I became this cold towards my friends. Even towards... Him.

"How is, uh... Ratchet?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lower lip. I instantly turned my head to face her, giving her an angry glare. She let out a surprised, maybe even a scared gasp.

"Don't try to be friendly with me. I still remember what you said about him." I spoke lowly and she grew nervous, taking two steps back away from me.

"Clank, I-I'm sorry." She apologized, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

"I am tired. Leave me be." I simply said, disregarding her words as I began to finally follow Ratchet's trail. I heard Talwyn sigh in a very upsetting manner, but I had no time to think about her. I couldn't think about her.

The room was silent when I entered, as if no-one was there. The room wasn't any different from what it had been around the time when we fought against Dr. Nefarious, almost like the ship had got lost in time. It was a little eerie to me. I walked over to the couches, noticing Ratchet lying on the couch, smiling.

"I thought you were going to play games." I stated in a slightly questioning manner.

Ratchet laughed as he sat up. "I thought I'd wait for you." He pointed at the machine. "Start it up for me, will ya?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure." I nodded, doing as he asked. I took the controller as well, as he would require that as well. He jumped on the couch, offering the controller to him, but he just shook his head with a grin. "Why not?"

"I wanna play together!" He said happily.

"Again?" I couldn't contain the deep sigh. "Are you really having fun doing that?"

"Aren't you?" He asked a bit sadly. Shaking my head, I faintly smiled back.

"It's not that." My voice got nervous, but he wouldn't comment on it. "Don't you want to play yourself? You know how bad I am..." Technically, a lie. I wasn't too bad at playing games, but he was better than I was.

"I don't care. Come on." He motioned me to move over to him. I scoot over, stopping between his legs, sitting at the edge of the couch. I held the controller and he placed his hands on mine, letting out a chuckle. His touch is gentle and faint, and cold. His hands seemed to freeze so easily these days, I chuckle to myself.

Despite being able to spend fun time like this with Ratchet...

Why did I still feel so empty?


	2. Part 2, Ar

"I am NOT going!" I snapped at the female cazar, who tried to get me down from the top bunk bed. She couldn't reach me, so I was safe.

"Clank, please, you need to go!" Sasha let out a small whine while trying to contain her voice and keep herself calm. It has been about twenty-three minutes since I climbed here and refudes to come down. She knew better than to take me down by force, so she would not ask anyone to assist her. Still, she was stubborn.

"NO." I denied, hugging my knees as I glared at her. "I am NOT coming down! I am NOT going to the doctor! I AM NOT MOVING!" I raised my voice more than I ever had and that shocked her more so than anything I have ever seen before. Well, maybe not as much as when she was worried for her father, but close second.

"You're not well, Clank. We both know this." She said, worried.

"Correction: I. Am fine. One of us just won't admit it!" I snapped again, feeling so incredibly furious. I just needed to yell so much. I needed to be angry. I WANTED to be angry!

Sasha inhaled deeply, taking a sharp stand in her place. "Clank, I want you to call the doctor." She commanded, like she owned the place. Wait, no, she did, never mind.

"No." My response made her angry as well, but she wouldn't let that get ahead of her. That's why she was a leader; she could contain herself.

"If you call the doctor, you don't have to go." She bargained and her offer certainly was in my best interest. I moved a little from my place, looking at her in disbelief.

"Do I have your word?" As soon as I had asked that question, she gave me a nod. Slowly, I opened my hatch and let the small object fly out, forming into a medium sized screen that would show the face of the person at the other end of the call. The picture of the doctor soon came in and he began to correct the position of his glasses.

"Oh, hello, Miss President and Clank. What is it?" He asked curiously, looking mostly at Sasha.

"Hello, doctor. We are experiencing some... Difficulties." She explained, looking at me in a concerned manner.

"What is it?" He asked, and I felt the urge to snap at him. I needed to.

"I am NOT coming today! Neither of you can force me!" My head was turned away again, but they could both see my glare clear as day. I made sure they did, I just didn't wish for direct eye contact with them.

"Oh." The doctor simply stated as he watched me. He gave a glance at Sasha, who wouldn't stop giving her pitiful stare at me. "It is alright, Miss President. One session won't hurt." He gave her an assuring smile. "He is moving on." I had no idea what he meant, but Sasha seemed to know better.

"Moving on? But he's-" She protested, but the doctor interrupted.

"He's angry." The nod the doctor gave cause Sasha's face to lit up with realization. She let out a faint "ooh" before falling into silence. "It's alright, Clank." The doctor spoke, trying to sound assuring, but I just wishe he'd go away. Wait, I could just end the call myself! Why don't I do that! But no, I couldn't do it. Something inside me wanted to hear what he had to say. "If you are angry, you should let it out. Scream, yell, kick something, break something; don't let it build in."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I looked at him angrily and he nodded, looking back at Sasha.

"You know what you should do. Stage three and stage four... Are never the easiest." His words bothered me and saddened Sasha.

She gave the doctor a slow nod. "Thank you, doctor." She said and he closed the call, the monitor reducing in size and returning back to me. We both were silent for some time and as time passed, she looked up to me with an upsetting smile. "So. What do you want to break?" She asked in a way like she was about to cry.

After I had given my request, she left the room with a nod. It didn't take her robots long to deliver what I had asked for and there were A LOT of them, just as I had asked. As soon as the last Ranger left, Sasha entered the room as I was gliding down from the bunk bed.

"Will this be enough? I do NOT wish you to break anything valuable." She said while I clenched my fists, glaring at the piles of boxes before me.

"I make no promises." I say with a hiss, charging towards the closest box with pure rage. Sasha left the room silently, leaving me to my activity. I had no teeth, but I could still grit my metallic lips against each other and even in my head, the sound was horrible.

But I was angry.

I was mad.

I was Raging.

I needed to destroy more. I needed to break those boxes, I needed to turn them into dust, I needed them all to disappear, I needed to-

"Whoa, you sure pack a lot of punch in those small fists of yours." His voice echoed in the room, stopping me in my tracks. I was about to punch a piece of a box that was already so small that it would have been pointless to punch it anymore. But it was still THERE. I hated the fact that it still existed.

For the longest time, I couldn't move. I stood in my position, unable to look at his face. "Ratchet?" My voice was shaking when I called for him, but like always, he made no comment about it. "Why are we not going home?"

Ratchet chuckled softly. I could not locate where he was. It felt like he was... Everywhere. I had to straighten myself. I had to turn around to find him, to look at him... He smiled as he stood right before me, looking down at me so kindly. "You can't handle it right now. I can't keep my eye on you twentyfourseven."

My gaze dropped down on the floor and I clenched my fists again. I couldn't admit that his statement was making me angry. Not that he would mind it if I said, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Hey, you missed one." Ratchet said as he pointed out at one box that was still intact. With a loud scream, I turned to the box and hit it with as much force as I could.


	3. Part 3, Bg

Another week passed by and my rage began to diminish. Another feeling had taken its place and that was... Longing. I wished for nothing else but to go back home and just be with Ratchet. Free from the precence of others. But THEY wouldn't let me go back. They never let me go back.

"Please, I... I NEED to go home." I begged from Talwyn as she was getting the ship ready to depart. She was going to take me to the doctor, but I had no desire to go there. He was always mocking me, I knew he was.

"Clank, look at yourself. Do you really think you're in the right condition prepared to go home?" She said as she was tidying the ship. It was a little foggy and sometimes, she tended to be a little uptight when it came to neatness.

"Talwyn, I beg of you." My pleads seemed to have little effect on her, although I could spot a tingle of desperation in her eyes. Or maybe that was just me and my reflection. "Please, I will... I will do anything if you let me go." I began to negociate with her, receiving a sympathetic look from her. "Anything you ask, I will... I will be your baby sitter, whenever! Just please, this once...! Let me go home..."

She watched me a little depressed, placing a hand on her stomach as she looked down on it. Her eyes became watery, but her bride wouldn't let her shed even a one, single tear. "I... Can't do that." She walked away from the ship and past me, stopping a few feet away. "You know Ratchet wouldn't allow that." Her words made me upset. Even if she was right, Ratchet understood, didn't he? I was home-sick. I needed to go there.

"Talwyn. Are you ready to go yet?" Sasha joined in the conversation, stopping beside Talwyn, I calculated.

"Yes, in a minute. I will just need a little snack first. I'm starving." The markazian female chuckled, the cazar joining in with her on that. While they were giggling, I looked up to the ship, hopeful. Maybe, if I was fast enough...

"Of course. Don't stress yourself too much. It's not healthy for a baby." If I could slowly make my way towards the ship and climb up silently...

"For this baby? Honestly, knowing who the father is, the baby could probably take a bullet to the head and shove it off as a flesh wound." If I can just open the shaft quietly and take a seat...

"Still... I worry about you. It's not- Hey!" Sasha snapped when I closed the shaft of the ship, pressing the commands faster than ever and taking off sooner than they could even blink. They could only watch after me as I flew off, relief taking over me.

I was finally free!


	4. Part 4, Dn

It took me long enough to finally reach Veldin, and thankfully, Sasha nor Talwyn had been able to catch me. They would probably just bring me back and...

Blank. There was nothing but blank. What was I thinking about?

I finally came about when I was standing outside the ship, watching the garage with such an empty feeling. I had left in such a hurry that for some reason, I had forgotten Ratchet. Wasn't he why I wanted to come here in the first place? He would catch up to me, right? He would come for me like always, wouldn't he? I know he will! Why wouldn't he, we're friends! We're family!

"So, you ran off. Not exactly a nice thing to do, Pal, but hey, I didn't like the doctor, either." The familiar laugh echoed around me again. I turn to look at the source, casually leaning against the ship as he looked around the planet in delight. "Not much has changed here, huh? It's still as bland as ever." Another laugh.

"How did you-" I began to question, but I was interrupted by his smile. It was so worry-free that I could just melt at the sight. He pushed himself away from the ship, watching me kindly as he walked past me.

"I'll always find my way home." He snickered as he headed for the garage and a memory flashed in my memory banks.

_"Don't worry, Pal!" Ratched laughed as he dodged the bullets of energy that were shot towards us. He was so quick with his moves and had I been an organic lifeform, I would have felt sick. "We'll be home sooner than you think! Then I'll show ya that new game I bought!"_

I blinked, shaking at the memory. No, why did I see that? Why did I have a memory like that? Quickly, I looked over to Ratchet, who was now out of my sight. "Ratchet?" I began to panic as I dashed towards the garage, going in. "Ratchet!" I called out for him and I saw him sit on top of a ship that we had been fixing before we had been given a mission.

"I feel bad for this ship." Ratchet said, watching it sadly. "Look how broken it is! I wish I had my wrench." He looked around, another memory flashing through my mind.

_The bright beam of light hurled towards us; if we were to hit by that, it would not be good news! Ratchet, as sharp as ever, turned to face the beam of light and welcomed it with his wrench. The light was fast and power and while he was able to forward it elsewhere, it cost him his wrench and I could see it fly over us and over the edge, disappearing from our sights._

Once again, I blinked, shaking. These memories... I rubbed my head and looked back to where ratchet was- Correction, had been. I panic again as I look for him, heading for the living room. Sure enough, he stood there, in front of the TV screen. The room was so dark and the only light the room had, was the light that came from the screen. There was nothing playing there; it was just Ratchet, staring at the screen with the "ant war" as he liked to call it.

"How cruel, my favourite games are all dropped on the floor!" He kneeled down, watching at the cases that were scattered around the floor. I could not see his face, but judging by his tone, he was pouting. But when he turned to look at me, he was already smiling. "I really like these games, though. No matter how many times you fall, you always come back." He snickered, triggering another memory.

_I could hear his bones crack as we hit the ground, Ratchet letting out such a painful cry. He was hurt so bad, and there was barely anything I could do. I turned Ratchet on his back, looking up to the hill where Dr. Nefarious laughed maliciously. He teleported off, leaving me and Ratchet to lick our wounds, as they would say. He was bleeding so bad. I needed to call Talwyn! I needed to get help for him!_

The memory ended and sure enough, Ratchet was gone again. With the same feeling of panic and sorry, I ran around the garage to search for him. The only place I could think of now, was the kitchen. Sure enough, there he was, hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

"Gosh, would you look at all these photos? So many good and somewhat good memories." He chuckled, looking around without worry. "Maybe we should put them in a book? But nah, the walls would get kinda naked..." He looked down to me, still not commenting on my overly saddened expression. "Then again, I guess you wouldn't need an album since you're a robot. You would remember everything that has happened to us like it was a movie."

_"R-Ratchet, hold on! Talwyn is and the others are coming for us! We can fix this!" I cried out and he gave me a sad, bloody smile. He took firm hold of my hand, tears flowing down his eyes. "H-hey, Clank... Do you think... Since you're a robot... That you'll ever forget me...?" He asked in a repressed voice. He could barely talk, but he forced himself to. I wish he would save his strength, but saying that would cause him to talk even more._

With another blink, Ratchet was gone. If I could cry, I would. I really wanted to cry. I really needed to cry, but I couldn't even do that much, could I?

I left the garage, but this time, I wasn't running. I let my feet lead me to my next destination, but in all honesty, I didn't want to obey. I couldn't stop myself though, as I walked to the backyard, feeling a very uncomfortable spark shoot down my whole body. I was truly paralyzed as I watched the carved piece of stone rise from the ground. It was such a beautiful stone that had so much pain built into it.

But Ratchet? Ratchet just leaned against it, smiling happier than ever. "I kind of like it. Doesn't really fit me, but you know, could be worse."

"Why..." The whine I let out was truly pathetic, but this was Ratchet. He wouldn't judge me. He never did. "Why are you here..." I fell on my knees, covering my eyes with my hands.

"I told you, didn't I? That I'll always be with you?" He chuckled.

_"D-don't be... Ridiculous Clank..." Ratchet coughed as the blood streamed down his forehead. He clenched his hand around mine, his strength almost gone. "I-I'll never leave you... I'll... Always be with you..." He let out a faint laugh. "Even... Even if you can't see me..." He grinned as widely as he could in his broken state, life slowly disappearing from his body._

"N-not like this..." I could feel the oil in me move. At the moment, I was unable to register what was going on, until Ratchet chuckled again.

"I never knew robots could cry."

"What...?" My voice was upsetting, to say the least and as I moved my hands away from my face, my vision was smudged and my hands were too; it was oil. Was I... Really crying?

"Come on, Pal. It's time to move on." Suddenly, Ratchet was in front of me, kneeling. I looked up to him and there were no bruises or cuts on him. No broken bones and no hurt. He didn't even have a shadow.

"No, I... I need you." I was shaking again, the oil still leaking out. It wasn't much, but I could feel it run down my rather small body.

"And I'll always be with you. Didn't I tell you that?" He gave me a soft laugh as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I could barely feel it, but I could tell it was there. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. "But you need to realize the truth. You need to let go."

He sais as I look down, not wanting to see the carved stone, nor his face. I didn't want this. "It's not fair... You were too young..." I clenched my hands into fists, gritting the edges of my mouth against each other. "You were going to have a family..."

Ratchet didn't say a word for some time and all I could hear during that moment was the painful sneer. "Yeah. But things like these happen. I can't help but feel sad that I won't be able to see what the little bugger will grow up into, but..." He moved his other hand under my chin and forced me to look up. Or maybe it was just I, finally able to look back up? "You're still here. I know you'll take care of that kid like you took care of me." He smiled kindly as he stood up, motioning for me to imitate him. "Come on. It's time to move to stage five."


	5. Part 5, Ae

"She's very adorable." Sasha chuckled brightly as she watched the new mother hold on to her recently born child.

"Do you want to hold her?" Talwyn asked, not looking even a little bit exhausted in her bed (then again, she always had a decent poker face) as she held out the baby for the president. I watched the two with a smile, sitting on a chair next to the bed. The child looked more like Ratchet, which made me happy in a weird way. But she had Talwyn's eyes, clearly.

"What will you be naming her?" I asked curiously, causing Talwyn to tilt her head; I could almost see the question marks around her head.

"I'm not sure yet. I want it to be something close to his father..." She said, almost sounding upset.

"Rachel?" I suggested, or, well, asked more likely. Her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"Hey, that's not too bad!" She smiled brightly when Sasha gave her back the baby, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, lulling her with the name. It almost looked like the child enjoyed the name, but that couldn't be.

"Would you desire for anything, Mrs. Apogee?" I teased her a little with the name and she shook her head with a slightly annoyed grin, but that soon faded away.

"Maybe something to drink. Other than water." She stuck her tongue, seeming to be a little tired of water as that had been all she drank these past two days. With a chuckle, I jump off the bed and exit her room she had been given in the Phoenix. I head for the kitchen, wondering what I should bring her.

"She likes orange juice." The voice made me jump and I turn around to look at the source, grinning like a maniac while sitting on one of the counters.

"Would you please stop doing that!" I snap a little and he laughs, giving me a silent apology. "It's been eight months." I comment in a plain manner as I pull a chair next to the fridge, flying on it and then opening the door to see what the chilly box contained.

"I know. But I needed to save this visit." He said, sadly. "This will be the last time you see me." I slammed the door close before I could take anything out. All I could do, was to stare at the handle that I was holding on to, tightly. "I just needed to see her. I needed to see them both. And... You." He spoke softly and his expression was just as kind as ever when I turned to look at him. "You look shocked."

"Thank you, detective." I just watched him, demanding a silent explanation.

"You know, when I... Kind of died..." He said with an embarrassed grin; his wording was strange as usual. "I couldn't accept it either. But I was more saddened by you." He crouched forward, leaning his hands against his knees. "I just couldn't leave by your side. I needed to make sure you remember and accept what happened. You were in a very deep denial."

"It was... Difficult, I admit..." I look down to the floor, upset, to say the least. "I feel at fault for what happened to you... I should have-"

"Aaaaand enough!" Ratchet raised his voice, capturing my full attention. "Look, what has happened, can't be changed. You should know all about that." I could only nod with a disappointed smile. I truly did know. "But I'm not upset. I didn't die alone. And now, I know my family will be fine, 'cause they have you. I have absolutely no regrets." He grinned widely, his body slowly beginning to vanish.

"Ratchet, I'm- T-thank you!" I cry out, fearing that he'll disappear too soon.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"For... Being here... For being you." I clenched my free hand into a fist, watching him sadly, but gratefully. "For letting me see you."

Ratchet laughed, his voice becoming more distant by each second. "You were the one who was willing to see me. Maybe you are crazier than others, or maybe it's all that zoni stuff... Maybe it's just because you have a strong soul." He smiled softly. "Please tell my family that I love them more than anything." He has almost completely vanished by now.

"I will." I give him an assuring smile and I can hear his faint laugh.

"And remember; I'll always love you, too, Pal." With those words, he was gone. There was no sight or sound left and I almost felt like none of it actually happened.

A small chuckle escapes from me as I look up, looking at nothing in particular. "I love you, too, Ratchet."

After a while, I go back to my mission and deliver the orange juice to Talwyn, who had been impatiently waiting. She scolded me for being away too long, but forgave me once she was able to get her hands on her drink. While she was working on that, she offered me to take the baby and I gladly did so. The baby was not much smaller from me, so I had to sit on the chair and hold her, just in case. I didn't want to drop her.

She grabbed my finger to her best abilities, and I gave her a soft smile. "Always know, Rachel." I began to whisper to her, causing her to shift in her place. "Your father loves you very, very much." With those words, the baby seemed to smile. I doubted this a little, but it seemed so sincere. So much like his.

I chuckle to myself. Anything seems to be possible when it's about him. Maybe I should just finally accept it.


End file.
